


Ew, Piss Off

by FirstSnowofWinter



Series: In the Eyes of Other’s [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Possessive Kuroo Tetsurou, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Tsukishima Kei in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstSnowofWinter/pseuds/FirstSnowofWinter
Summary: Tsukishima Kei was not having the best day, and with people around him being constantly irritating, he has had enough and just wants the day to end, until a certain bed head captain of Nekoma shows up.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: In the Eyes of Other’s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044009
Comments: 10
Kudos: 320
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Ew, Piss Off

**Author's Note:**

> A very self-indulgent fic to be honest, I always wanted to see a very detailed story telling of KuroTsukki Omegaverse Fics highlighting their dynamics to people around them. As you can see I am a simple person who loves couples being show offs without intending to, specifically KuroTsukki.
> 
> This is my first contribution to the KuroTsukki fandom and I hope my fic will deliver!
> 
> Also, I didn't intend this to be a Tsukki birthday concept, it just happened as my mind and fingers worked in perfect sync while writing this.

_“Happy birthday Tsukishima-kun!”_

_“Yo! Happy birthday Tsukishima!”_

_“Tsukishima-san, happy birthday.”_

And many more plethora of greetings from people he barely knows of. Tsukishima Kei then decided, he wants this day to end as fast as possible. Being greeted wherever he goes inside the campus was not his ideal day to spend his birthday. It was bad enough that the whole team surprised him during morning practice in the club room—banner, balloons, confetti and all, though he didn’t mind the strawberry shortcake, courtesy of one Yamaguchi Tadashi—he is done with his birthday, no sir, he will not accept anymore surprises and well wishes.

The omega grimaced all throughout the duration of his classes. Tsukishima especially hated those alphas who used this opportunity to make a pass at him in pretense of greeting the blonde, of course Tsukishima being the prickly being that he is, shuts them down with his infamous one-liners that leaves an alphas pride dented with no repair. He was pretty famous in the campus for it, and Tanaka and Nishinoya always had a blast watching alphas grovel in Tsukishima Kei’s wake. Sugawara always reminded him to be mindful of what he says next time.

＋☽＋☽＋☽＋

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day. Luckily for Tsukishima there’s no practice in the afternoon and he can finally let this dreadful day rest.

“Tsukki, ready to go?” Yamaguchi hollered from outside Tsukishima’s classroom.

“That friend of yours is very loyal, huh? So, when are you guys going to get mated?” Ogiwara Kanae, his female seatmate who is an omega asked. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous question. How many times has this same exact interrogation been asked to him and his childhood friend, he couldn’t count anymore.

“No, he’s just my best friend. I already have an alpha...” He said the last part inaudibly, a hint of a blush creeping up from the back of his neck to the tips of his ears, but Ogiwara heard it anyways and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

“Ei~! Who would’ve thought we’d see a blushing Kei-chan~!” A playful smirk plastered on her face as she exclaimed, earning a few backward glances from their classmates who were leaving the room.

“Shut up, and please don’t call me that.” Tsukishima retorted as he fixed his school materials and putting it inside his bag. This girl is lucky that she’s one of the very few people in this class that he tolerates, Tsukishima thought begrudgingly.

Yamaguchi stepped inside the classroom as the professor left.

“I was wondering who’s sandalwood scent was mixed with your strawberry ones, it’s very subtle, I’ve never come across such a scent in this campus. I was so sure that it was your friend here, since he’s always there whenever I see you in and out of campus.” She wondered, a hand resting on her chin as she thinks.

“Are you talking about Kuroo-san?” Yamaguchi said as he got closer to the two. Tsukishima immediately jabbed an elbow at Yamaguchi’s ribs. “Ow! Sorry, Tsukki.” He half-heartedly apologized.

“Kuroo-san huh? From which class?” Ogiwara asked excitedly. Tsukishima’s eyes widened a small fraction at the question. internally deflating at being reminded once again that his alpha lived a thousand miles away from him. He remained silent and continued rummaging through his bag even though he’d already put all his things inside just to have something to do rather than answer the question. The silence stretched on until his best friend spoke up.

“He lives in Tokyo...” Yamaguchi answered in his stead.

“Oh- I- that’s cool, I’ve always wanted to go to Tokyo...” Ogiwara awkwardly said, trying to dispel the sudden shift of the conversation. She did not predict that this was going to happen and she immediately felt remorseful for prying on her seatmates love life.

“Let’s go, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima said as he walked out of the classroom, leaving Yamaguchi to deal with Ogiwara. It was low of him to let his best friend deal with a situation he got himself into, he could’ve avoided it as to not escalate to what it is now, he should’ve just ended the conversation without having to mention a certain bed head into the mix.

“I am so–” She was about to apologize when Yamaguchi cut her off by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it,” He reassured. “See you tomorrow.” Yamaguchi added before jogging out of the classroom to catch up with Tsukishima.

“Tsukki, wait!” Yamaguchi called out, his voice echoing in the hallways, making few of the students who were also on the way out glance his way. Tsukishima didn’t stop walking, but he did slowed down his pace. Yamaguchi immediately caught up after that, both of them walked in silence next to each other.

“She didn’t mean to say that.” Yamaguchi started after he couldn’t hold in the quietness much longer.

“I know.” Was Tsukishima’s only response. The blonde was already in flight mode to take in what his best friend was saying, his mind too preoccupied with overthinking.

“Did you get any message from Kuroo-san by now?” Yamaguchi pried, testing the waters if his best friend would take the question well, knowing Tsukishima was upset the whole day because of this.

“I didn’t bother checking.” Tsukishima replied.

He kept rationalizing with himself, berating that he was being needy, which was the last thing he wanted to be before and after he presented. He blamed it on his omega instincts for being such an anxious worrywart and being down right demanding.

Kuroo-san lives in Tokyo, he is busy with his own school works, he is also the captain of their volleyball team, not to mention he is a graduating student who needs extra studying for entrance exams, of course he had his own things to do than to call or send a message to greet a first year student from a rival school who just happens to be his omega. _Yes_ , everything is swell and dandy.

“What’s with all these people at the entrance?” Yamaguchi asked curiously, eyeing the crowd of students at the entrance once they stepped outside of the school building.

“Tch.” Great, more people to deal with. Can’t he get home without encountering so much fuss around him.

“The team is there.” Yamaguchi noticed and pointed at the crowd standing at the very front. True enough, he saw a mop of Hinata’s orange hair bouncing up and down in excitement next to the whole team. “I wonder what’s going on? Should we go? It might be important.”

Tsukishima sighed. “Fine.”

The both of them walked towards their team. The crowd of people who had no business and was just buzzing around trying to also glimpse at whatever was happening down at the front parted for the two just enough to let them through as they kept ogling at their teammates.

“How’s the end of your team holding up on practice?” Both of them heard their captain speak. As they got closer, they see their team all huddled around someone in the middle with a very distinct spiked up hair.

“The usual practices, Lev’s finally getting the hang of his receives, but he still sucks most of the time. Kenma would always mention Chibi-chan was better than him to rile him up!” Tsukishima immediately perked up and froze in his place just right behind his teammates upon hearing that drawling telltale voice of someone extremely familiar.

Tsukishima could single out the scent of sandalwood that permeated through the throngs of different pheromones that intermingled with one another, he fought his omega instincts not to whimper at the dearly missed scent.

Yamaguchi sidled up next to Ennoshita and was about to ask what was going on when he sees the person their teammates were talking to. His eyes widened and mouth agape, his head immediately snapped towards his best friend who was still standing like a statue, a few feet away from the team. He knew then than his best friend had already realized who the mystery person was before him.

Sugawara noticed the first year’s arrival and immediately cut off the two captains conversation. “Oh good! You’re finally here!” The whole team watched for Tsukishima’s reaction, but the blonde was just sporting a blank expression as he stared at the person standing in the middle of his team.

_“Who is that guy?”_

_“I gotta say though, he is hot!”_

_“And he’s an alpha to boot! Lucky!”_

_“Seems like he’s close with the whole volleyball team.”_

_“I wonder what this guy’s here for, I want to get his number!”_

Tsukishima tuned out all of the useless and irritating chatters around him as his eyes zeroed in on that tall person with an untamable bed head, lazy drawn out calculating eyes that seems to know all your secrets, that ever present provocative smirk that he wants to wipe off, and his angular face that ties it all together. He especially looked heavenly with the sunset shining down on his tan skin. There he was, Kuroo Tetsurou in a flesh—wearing his Nekoma school uniform, and Tsukishima doesn’t quite know what to make out of this sudden appearance from the person he was _definitely not_ whining about all throughout the day.

A low chuckle rumbled out of Kuroo’s mouth before he flashed that lopsided smirk that Tsukishima oh so hates. “Missed me, Moonshine?”

_“Moonshine?”_

_“Who?”_

_“Tsukishima, that's who!”_

_“You don't know that!”_

_“Who else was hot dude staring except for the 190cm person the same as his eye level!”_

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at him once he got his bearings back, his fist clenching from trying to suppress a blush at the nickname Kuroo had exclusively given to him. _I am going to wipe that stupid smirk off your face!_

Everyone, except the whole Karasuno Volleyball Team, thought at that moment, as he charged forward, Tsukishima Kei was about to pounce on the handsome stranger like all the other times that alphas thought they could make a pass at him only to end up getting a cold shoulder, a cold response, or being out cold from a punch to the gut, but none of the above happened. As Tsukishima walked past the crowd of students, the sweetest strawberry scent wafted through the air with the smallest hint of sandalwood trailing behind him.

Alphas all but swooned at the strong and desirable scent the omega was letting out while some omegas were green with envy, wishing they could smell so tantalizingly alluring.

Tsukishima Kei wasted no time as he raised both his arms up and encircled them around Kuroo Tetsurou’s shoulders, burying his face on the crook of the older’s neck, his nose lined directly at Kuroo’s scent gland and inhaled, he’d long to be engulfed in this scent for months now, and this, _this_ was what he needed and all the negative feelings he felt throughout the day vanished. He felt the alphas arms wrapped around his waist, and he all but pulled the older much closer until there was no space left.

To say the crowd was stunned was an understatement. It was a sight to see, the well known formidable omega being pliant, relaxed, and unconsciously letting out such a sweet pheromone while being wrapped in the arms of an unknown alpha. People were extremely sure that the omega just hated alphas in general, but it turns out, a city boy was all it takes for the cold hearted omega to budge. What a sight for sore eyes, some thought—especially those who were vying to get Tsukishima Kei’s attention. Prickly as the omega may be, no one could deny that he was a looker, and paired with such an alluring scent. Nobody could ignore that, they took it upon themselves as a challenge to be able win the young omega’s heart.

“I told you guys we should’ve just kidnapped Kuroo!” Nishinoya exclaimed.

“Yeah! I have Bokuto-san’s email anyway, he could’ve helped us!” Hinata added.

“For the last time we are not kidnapping anyone!” Sawamura scolded.

“At least the City Boy is here now, all is well.” Tanaka teased.

“Please don’t refer Kuroo-san with that ridiculous nickname.” Tsukishima said, arms still wrapped around Kuroo’s neck.

“See, now you’re just showing off! Asahi! Asahi!” Nishinoya shouted for Azumane and immediately jumped into the third year’s arms.

“You Crows didn’t tell me my Moonshine was this popular.” Kuroo said, earning a pinch from Tsukishima who entangled himself from the embrace.

Getting back to his senses, Tsukishima didn’t know why he did that, it was a spur of the moment thing, and now, he just feels extremely embarrassed by his sudden action, and in front of his schoolmates no less.

“It’s a pain.” Tsukishima grumbled.

“Tsukki is really popular even during middle school, people would come by the classroom just get a glimpse of him!” Yamaguchi teased. Tsukishima gave him a warning glare. That information doesn’t need to be mention, it’s just a useless thing of the past, the omega deduced.

“Me and Daichi had to deal with third year alphas for him, they’re the stubborn ones out of the bunch.” Sugawara added, sagging his shoulders and pretending to be tired from dealing with Tsukishima’s admirers.

“I didn’t know I had tons of competition.” Kuroo quipped, joining in on the joke to tease the tall first year, though his playful smirk was carrying an ominous aura, his cat-like eyes slowly scanned the whole area and lingered towards those alphas that were scattered around among the other spectators who were observing Kuroo, sizing them up by giving off an extremely concentrated and overpowering scent in a show for dominance, squashing all the alphas around them and have omegas panting.

“Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima’s voice reverberated through his ears, waking him up from his power tripping trance. He wasn’t going to lie, he might be going overboard, but these alphas need to be put in place—especially when he’s not around to watch over his Moonshine.

“Yes, Tsukki?” He asked, feigning innocence and batted an eyelash at Tsukishima.

“Stop intimidating other alphas, it’s bad enough that their prides can’t be repaired from their constant flanking.” Tsukishima said with a straight face. Icy cold chill ran through every alphas veins at the omega’s remark.

 _“Ah, Tsukishima-kun, that cold heart of yours only lights us up even more.”_ Said one of the alphas with a hand over his chest and a solemn look on his face.

“Ew, piss off.” The blonde said with a disgusted look on his face. Kuroo cackled that ridiculous laugh of his, getting everyone caught off guard by the stranger’s hyena-like chortling.

“Stop that, it’s embarrassing.” Tsukishima reprimands, but everyone, especially the team could tell he was fond of the stupid laugh by looking at the tall first years soft look in his eyes.

“Okay, okay. This surprise visit is cute and all, but why don’t we all go home and leave the two love birds alone, I’m sure they need all the time they can get to catch up on each other.” Sugawara suggested, patting the top of Hinata’s head as he herded the team to start walking, making sure to wink at Tsukishima for helping him. He did not have to do that in order to give the two their much needed space, the blonde pondered.

“But I’m a cat.” The alpha jested, earning an eye roll from his omega.

“Come on, let’s go to Sakanoshita Market! I’m hungry for some meat buns!”

“Last one there is going to pay?” Nishinoya said, a challenging glint in his eyes.

“You’re on!”

“They’re as lively as ever.” Kuroo murmured as he observed Tsukishima’s team.

“Their energy tires me out.” The first year said with a sigh. He watched the backs of his team walking out of campus not noticing a small smile on his lips, but Kuroo noticed and didn’t say a thing. He grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and laced their fingers together, the blonde startled at the contact and blushed furiously but not batting the older's arm away.

Kuroo tugged at his hands lightly and said, “While I’m here, why don’t you show me around the place and I’ll treat you to a nice dinner since it’s your birthday? What do say, Tsukki?”

“I don’t mind.” Tsukishima responded with his small voice, suddenly getting shy at the invitation.

“It’s a date then! Come on, I have lots to tell you about! And I still have a surprise to give you, I left it with Akiteru-san!” Kuroo said ecstatically and started walking, pulling the younger along with him.

The crowd of students watched dumbfounded As the two walked away with their hands intertwined, shoulders brushing against each other, and looking like the most picture perfect alpha and omega couple.

* * *

_Bonus: Kuroo’s Point of View when Tsukki hugged him_

Let’s see if he got this right, Tsukki, hugging, and crowd. Yeah nope, this is not a day dream.

Kuroo Tetsurou knew that spontaneously going to Miyagi wasn’t a really good idea, Tsukki would get mad at him for wasting money on a train ride, and on a school day no less, but he had to come! It’s his Moonshine’s birthday! What kind alpha would he be if he missed to celebrate the day his omega was born?

But, he did not expect this. To have Kei looked so desperate as he sprinted in the middle of a crowd and full on tackled him in an embrace. _This must be what heaven looks like_. He was sure that he looked stupid with his mouth and eyes wide open like fish, he thought he stopped breathing for a moment too before he responded to Tsukki’s hug. 

He planned on surprising him by showing up at his school without contacting him—he was bad at keeping secrets, so he opted to not message the blonde all day—and it turns out he was the one surprised by Tsukki hugging him, _in public_. The younger was touch starved—don't get him wrong, Tsukki is just too modest for show, he learned of this fact when they got together on their second training camp, he observed that Kei was too reversed and too self conscious of the people around them to show affection and would combat his shyness with spite. It took Kuroo a while for the omega to open up and give in, but the wait was worthwhile.

 _This_. He would ingrain this moment to the deepest recesses of his brain. The day where Tsukishima Kei initiate a hug in public.

He is a simple man, Kuroo surmised. One hug from Tsukki is all it takes to have him over the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic! Please anticipate the next part!
> 
> A special thanks to [@stoberishortkei](https://twitter.com/stoberishortkei?s=09) for beta reading my fic! Love ya! 💖
> 
> You can reach out to me on my Twitter [@summrrainstorm](https://twitter.com/summrrainstorm?s=09)


End file.
